


Music Sheets

by InvisibleAce



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, Booksmart but make it JaTP, F/F, F/M, Friendship, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I gave the other three Dirty Candy members names yay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAce/pseuds/InvisibleAce
Summary: Julie didn’t move from her spot overlooking the neighborhood. She knew Flynn had a point, that none of it actually matters but what if it does? People are going to look back at their high school days and when they remember Julie Molina they’re gonna think of a teacher's pet and a forty year old in the making.She needed to change that.Julie turned to face Flynn. “We need to go to a party tonight.”“I’m sorry what?”Julie nodded, “Lets go to Nick’s party.”“Are you kidding?” Flynn raised an eyebrow. “No, no way.”
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Music Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> This fic got away from me. This thing is my baby, my pride and joy. Also. Julie and Flynn need more love. 
> 
> For this fic, you don't have to know anything about the movie Booksmart. The plot of the movie is mostly followed and some of the dialogue is right from it but for the most part I played around with it. If you haven't seen the movie I highly suggest it. It's all about female friendships and just a fun time! 
> 
> Also, I have no idea about music colleges and which ones are better. I just did a Google search. 
> 
> I'm really proud of this one - enjoy!

The last day of senior year had finally arrived. 

Julie smoothed out her skirt, fixing her blazer before turning around from the mirror and heading downstairs. Flynn was outside waiting for her, music blasting loudly. Julie waved bye quickly to her dad before heading out, smiling and dancing her way to her best friends car. 

“Last day before graduation!” Flynn cheered, turning the music down as they headed towards school. 

“And we’ll never have to see these crackheads again,” Julie sighed, relaxing into her seat. 

Flynn and herself have been outsiders at school ever since sixth grade. Sure they interacted and were friendly with their fellow classmates but that’s where any friendships ended. While it seems like everyone else besides them in their class started partying and slacking off class. Sex became a huge topic one high school started. Julie and Flynn could never be bothered. They had a future to plan for. They weren’t going to get anywhere in life with their GPA tanks because of heaving drinking and the promise of liver failure. 

Los Feliz High School was one of the most well known music schools in the state and that was just at a high school level. The two of them have been working their asses off to get into Berklee. They perfected every music assignment given and aced every test. They read every test book cover-to-cover. It got them mocked half the time, being called teachers pets and ass kissers but Julie figured they were all jealous. It’s not her fault she’s going to one of the best music schools in the nation while they’ll be at community college (not that there’s anything  _ wrong _ with community college). 

Flynn pulled into the parking spot for the class present (one of Julie’s biggest accomplishments during senior year thank you very much) and followed her best friend into the building. They doged skateboarders and fellow students mingling on the front stairs. 

“Julie, Flynn!” Luke Patterson called from his spot up on the wall, his bandmates next to him. Unsurprisingly he had his acoustic guitar in hand. “Happy last day of school chicas!” 

“You too,” Flynn answered for the both of them before ushering Julie into the building. 

Julie looked behind them, watching as Luke turned back to playing while talking to his friends. Luke was a sweet guy but he never really tried in school. Him and his friends had a band, Sunset Curve. Honestly they weren’t that bad. Julie just doesn’t think it’s a smart move to jump right into the band thing out of high school. She wonders what his parents think. Julie’s surprised he even made it this far. 

“Why does he always do that?” Julie asks. “Everyday, without fail, he tells us to have a good day.” 

“Because he’s weird as hell,” Flynn shrugged as they reached Julie’s classroom. “I’ll see you at lunch!” 

* * *

Julie carefully balanced her lunch tray as she weaved her way through the courtyard over to her and Flynn’s table. 

Flynn was already there, eyes somewhere off else as she greeted Julie. That wasn’t anything new though. Julie knows that her best friend has been out for two years and has been crushing on Casey, one of the skateboarders that almost always runs them over in the mornings. She’s heard a rumor that that’s how Willie Lynn and Alex Mercer got together in freshman year. 

Munching on her questionable school fries, Julie follows her friend's line of sight and sure enough Flynn’s watching Casey with such a soft look. The moment was somewhat ruined with Willie throwing chips at her as she skated past the table. 

“Why don’t you just talk to her?” Julie asked, turning back to see Flynn sit back and shake her head. 

“What? Why would I do that? I don’t even know what I would say. We have nothing in common,” Flynn busies herself with opening her lunch bag. “I don’t even know if she likes girls.” 

Julie squints at her friend to show her confusion before looking back at the girl in question. “I think her flannel and beanie combo screams lesbian.” 

“Okay, now you’re just stereotyping. People don’t dress based on their sexual orientation.” 

“No I’m not,” Julie huffs and turns back to her friend. “You once said, and I  _ quote _ ‘I did not wear this flannel to be mistaken as a straight person’. That logic carries over to other possible lesbians.” 

Flynn rolls her eyes, “Possible being the key word there.” 

“She gotta  _ at least  _ be bisexual.” 

“You’re exhausting.” 

“I’m right though.” 

“No you’re not.” 

Julie shrugs, “I’m surprised you even like her anyway. She doesn't seem like your type based off the crush you’ve had on Sharpay Evans.” 

Flynn distractly took a bite of her sandwich, eyes going back over to Casey, “I just like how she’s always in a good mood, and her smile is really cute,” She shrugs and looks back down at her lunch, picking at the crust on her sandwich. “She just seems like a really fun person to have sleepovers with.” 

Julie threw a fry at her friend, ignoring the shout of annoyance. “Excuse me, I’m a fun person to have sleepovers with. It’s literally all we do.” 

“Well, with her, it would be more, y’know,” Flynn shifted, looking like she was trying to figure out the right word. “Intimate.” 

Julie nodded, shoving a handful of fries into her mouth, “That’s fair.” 

Flynn just hummed, taking a long sip from her water bottle. She cleared her throat, “I overheard Carrie in math earlier that Nick’s having a party tonight.” 

“Of course he is, he’s an idiot,” Julie turned her attention to the jock in question. Yes he was an idiot but he was a sweet idiot. “Someone always gets arrested the night before graduation. My dad says that it’s, like, a tradition.” 

She looked back at Flynn, who was back to watching Casey as she laughed loudly with her friends. Julie hated seeing her friend so hopeless. She scooted over, invading Flynn’s bench at the table and wrapped her arm around her. 

“Flynn, do you know how many girls are going to want to get with you at Berklee next year? Every time I come to visit you, you’re just gonna be  _ intimate _ with another girl,” Julie dropped her voice to sound sexy in a very terrible way. It was worth it when Flynn laughed. “Especially when they all find out that you spent your summer abroad in London as a music intern.” 

“That’s not gonna happen,” Flynn cackled. “You’re a psycho.” 

“I can’t wait to tell you I told you so,” Julie grinned, glancing back over at the loud table of skaters. The infamous Sunset Curve boys had arrived and added to the ever growing volume. 

“Don’t your breath,” Flynn poked at her cheek. 

Julie scoffed, moving back to her own seat and using a fry to point at her friend, “There’s not gonna be a need for me to but, if you must know, I’m excellent at holding my breath.” 

“Yeah,  _ underwater _ .” 

“It’s the same concept, there just isn’t any water. Duh.” 

* * *

Julie was currently using the toilet at high school for the last time, correcting the poor grammar graffitied on the wall, before a trio of voices interrupted her. She had every intention of ignoring them, she really did, but she paused at the mention of her name. 

“Out of everyone in the school, Julie is the one I won’t miss,” Jenny said. “She acts like she’s so much better than everyone else.” 

There was a laugh, a laugh so loud and obnoxious it had to be Nikki. “I have no idea what crawled up her ass in, like,  _ middle school _ .” 

“She’s a very studious person,” Kayla answered back in a very horrible posh accent before laughing. “I have a hard time figuring out if she’s eighteen or forty.” 

“She sure does dress like it.” 

There was a round of laughs as Julie finished up her business, cheeks feeling warm as she flushed and made her way out of the stall. Whatever conversation the three girls were having came to a halt when they noticed her, the air around the four of them growing awkward. Julie focused on the sink, turning the tap on before looking over at the other girls. 

“Oh please,” Julie smiled. “Don’t stop on my account.” 

None of them answered as Julie finished up at the sink. She dried her hands before turning back to the three girls in front of her. Julie knew that they had a wrap of being the mean girls at school, seeing that they were in a somewhat successful dance group with Carrie Wilson. They honestly weren’t that bad, Dirty Candy was one of the more promising groups to form at this school but the brightly colored outfits and matching wigs weren’t Julie’s thing. In the words of Flynn, it looked like Katy Perry threw up on them. 

“You’re right, something did crawl up my ass in middle school making me a  _ studious _ person. But you know what? This studious person is gonna have job offers, a glowing profile, and recommendations from the biggest people in the music industry. While you guys were busy fucking up your livers all year I’ve been kicking ass accademicly and will contuin to do so at Berklee next year.” 

Julie finished her little speech, feeling better about herself. She knew that she wasn’t that much fun. No one besides Flynn really knew that side of her but that wasn’t important. She didn’t need to fellow classmates to know that she was anything but focused and driven. Julie doesn't know where Dirty Candy will end up but she wishes them all the best. She’ll just be too busy becoming someone to even care. 

“I’m going to Berklee too,” Kayla called after her as she headed for the door. 

That made Julie stop short. She paused before turning back around, “What?” 

“I’m great at shotgunning a beer but I also aced my audition for Berklee. It’s not too important but I got a 1560 on the SATs,” Kayla shrugged, so nonchalant about it. 

“No you didn’t,” Julie said, not knowing if the girl in front of her was lying or not. 

“I did,” Kayla smirked, crossing her arms. “Jenny, where are you going next year?” 

“Manhattan School of Music,” Jenny shrugged. “My mom wanted me to go there at least.” 

“And Nikki?” Kayla asked. Julie really didn’t like the smug look that was on the other girls face. 

Nikki tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking bored, “Yale School of Music.” 

Julie felt like she was slapped in the face. There was no way these people who didn’t take school seriously got into such amazing schools. Her palms were starting to sweat, her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she looked at the three girls in front of her. Kalya sauntered forward, smiling a little too sweetly. 

“I’m gonna pretend that I don’t know you next year, no offense.” 

Julie shook her head, not able to believe what she was hearing, “That… this isn’t possible. You guys don’t even care about school.” 

Kayla leaned forward, looking very unimpressed, “No. We just don’t  _ only _ care about school.” 

With that, the three girls filed out of the bathroom laughing amongst themselves. Julie was frozen in place. Everything she thought she knew was a lie. In that moment it felt like she had wasted all this time focusing solely on school. Her mind started to race. If three of the schools biggest partiers got into such amazing schools, what does that mean for everyone else? 

Needing answers Julie turned and stormed out of the bathroom, bypassing Flynn who looked at her in concern. She looked around the hallway, spotting Katie and Carrie leaving against the lockers talking. Without thinking twice she marched up to the other two members of Dirty Candy. 

“Where are you two going to school next year?” She demanded. 

Katie shared a confused look with Carrie before answering, “The two of us are going to Julliard.” 

Okay. Not the answer she was expecting but not bad. Everyone tries for Julliard. 

But not everyone gets in. 

Julie moved on before the other girls could say anything else, speeding down the hallway keeping her eyes out for classmates she  _ knows _ don’t care for school. 

“Reggie!” She yelled, interrupted the group of friends talking. Four sets of eyes turned to look at her, all equally confused. “Are you going to school next year?” 

“Um,” Reggie looked flustered. “None of us are, we’re focusing on Sunset Curve, y’know?” 

“Dude don’t be so modest,” Bobby Wilson, Carrie’s twin brother rolled his eyes. “Google wants him to code for them. We might move our plans around so our boy Reg can go be smart.” 

Julie blinked, “You failed seventh grade twice.” 

Reggie shrugged, “The rule of threes?” 

“Jules, are you okay?” Luke asked. “You look a little pale.” 

“Do you need some water?” Alex asked. “I think I have some left from lunch.” 

Julie shook her head, stumbling a bit as everything she thought she knew came crashing down around her. Flynn was at her side a moment later, talking to her but Julie couldn’t hear. The group of boys in front of her looked beyond confused but they quickly joined the mass of students around them cheering when the final bell ever rang overhead. 

The hallway erupted into overwhelming cheers. Someone started a water fight as people filed out of the school, Willie and Casey skating by throwing handfuls of ripped up papers in the air as makeshift confetti. Nick had appeared out of nowhere, yelling along with his fellow jocks as they silly-stringed everyone. Flynn yelped next to her as she was sprayed in the face. 

Julie was blind to it all as her whole school career came crashing down around her. 

* * *

An hour later found Julie and Flynn at the small lookout overlooking Flynn’s neighborhood. 

They have a yearly tradition of coming to the small hilltop and sharing a cake they baked the night before. They started it after they finished fifth grade and it just stuck. As they would enjoy the fantastic baked cake they would go through Julie’s dream box, full of memories they’ve written down since elementary school. 

Julie wasn’t in the mood for cake though. She stood at the end of the picnic table, staring into space as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that the past seven years of her life have been a lie. Oh. And that her fellow classmates think she dresses like a forty year old and has no personality. 

“Julie, please say something,” Flynn sing-sung as she played a light tune on her ukulele. “I don’t want to say I’m getting concerned but you haven’t said anything in the past ten minutes so I am actually starting to get concerned.”

“This is fucked!” Julie shouted, pushing off the table and running a hand through her hair. 

Flynn jumped, putting her ukulele down on the bench next to her, “There she is.”

“We didn’t party because we wanted to focus on school and get into good colleges,” Julie was more thinking out loud but she knew Flynn was listening. It was really screwing with her. 

“And it worked,” Flynn agreed. 

Julie turned and faced her friend. Clearly Flynn wasn’t understanding, “The irresponsible kids  _ also _ get into good colleges. They did both.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“We messed up,” Julie explained. “We didn’t have to choose. We’re the only idiots who did one.” 

Flynn shook her head, “Jules, you’re not making sense. Just sit down, we’ll cut the cake and look through the dream box. It’s time to celebrate high school ending properly.” 

Julie didn’t move from her spot overlooking the neighborhood. She knew Flynn had a point, that none of it actually matters but what if it does? People are going to look back at their high school days and when they remember Julie Molina they’re gonna think of a teacher's pet and a forty year old in the making. 

She needed to change that. 

“No,” Julie turned to face Flynn. “We need to go to a party tonight.” 

“I’m sorry what?” 

Julie nodded, “Lets go to Nick’s party.” 

“Are you kidding?” Flynn raised an eyebrow. “No,  _ no way _ .” 

“Flynn, we only have one night left to have studied and partied in high school. Otherwise we’re just gonna be those girls that missed out! We haven’t done anything remotely bad at all. Ever.” 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Flynn looked offended. 

Julie groaned, moving to stand in front of her friend and grabbed her by the shoulders, “I’m serious! They think we’re robots that only care about getting a perfect score on the SATs, acing music assignments and getting into the best colleges. No body knows that we are fun.” 

“We know.” 

“They need to know.” 

“Whose  _ they _ ?” 

Julie sat next to her friend, leaning forward to get her point across, “We’re more than one dimensional. We are smart, driven  _ and _ fun. We have to do this.” 

Flynn opened and closed her mouth, sighing, “This is crazy. We graduate tomorrow! What if… what if we get in trouble or something? What if we get  _ arrested _ ?” 

Julie fixed her friend with an  _ are you serious  _ look, “We’re both way too smart for that. Plus, I heard Casey’s gonna be there. It’ll be the perfect time to make your move before you possibly never see her again.” 

“I don’t know Jules…” 

“Beyonc é ,” Julie cut her friend off, hands on her hips and face set. “I’m calling Beyonc é.” 

Flynn raised her eyebrows, her shock clearly visible, “Woah, Jules. You know you only get _one_ Beyoncé a year right?” 

Julie nodded. She was sure about this, “I’m calling it. Full support, no questions asked. You’re coming with me to this party and we are going to enjoy the  _ hell _ out of it.” 

Flynn hesitated, looking up at the sky before screwing her face up, “We were gonna watch all the High School Musical movies tonight though.” 

“Troy Bolton can wait, bitch!” Julie jumped off the bench. “What took them four years we are doing in one night!” 

* * *

Julie had no idea what the proper attire for a party was. 

Google was no help to her at the moment. The image search had ranged from formal to casual to… very casual. She tried to think back on what she’s seen in movies and even her fellow classmates Snapchat stories but came up empty. Flynn seemed to be having no trouble. She was deep in her clothes rummaging through clothes. 

Luckily, they’ve been friends since elementary school who had sleepovers almost every weekend; meaning that Julie had her own drawers in her friend’s room. 

Deciding that it was best not to overthink it, Julie went with something she always felt cute in. she hadn’t worn it much to school, opting for more mature clothing while in the building. It was a camo jumpsuit with various patches ironed on. Flynn had helped her pick them out and helped with the placement. She borrowed a plain white shirt from Flynn to wear underneath it, topping the outfit off with her trusty hot pink high tops. 

Flynn had cleared her throat as Julie was finishing up pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She turned, taking in Flynn’s outfit as her friend did hers. Julie honestly didn’t know why they didn’t dress like this all throughout high school. Wearing a pink zip up cargo dress with a checkered belt would look terrible on anyone else but Flynn. Julie forgot how much her best friend was into fashion outside her music career. She could pull off any look. 

Their outfits were kinda similar, now that she stopped and thought about it. 

“No,” Julie shook her head. 

Flynn guestered at Julie, “Nope. This is not okay.” 

“Who allowed you to be so stunning!” 

“Who allowed  _ you _ to be so stunning!” 

“Who allowed you to take my breath away,” Julie smiled. 

Flynn laughed, grabbing a pair of sunglasses and slipped them on, “I can’t look right at you. You’re radiant.” 

Julie laughed before readying herself. This was it. Tonight was the night where everyone at school is gonna see that her and Flynn weren’t total losers. They could be fun! They could let loose and maybe even drink! Julie was as excited as she was nervous as all hell. 

Bypassing Flynn’s parents was easy enough. Her friend had a big family, being the oldest of five. Her younger brother and sisters took up a lot of her parents attention and her house was almost never quiet. It’s one of the reasons why most sleepovers take place at Julie’s house. Her own younger brother, Carlos, had no interest in hanging out with them or interrupting every couple minutes. 

It was only when they left Flynn’s and headed down the street it hit Julie that she had no idea where they were going. She’s never been to Nick’s house before and didn’t have the slightest idea where it was. They stopped a few blocks over from Flynn’s street, looking up and down the street in confusion. 

Flynn took a seat on the curb, the sound of a party blasting from her phone. Julie watched as she skipped through story after story but none of them gave the slightest clue of where the party was. Julie joined her friend on the curb, hanging her hand between her legs. She really should have planned ahead. This is what she gets for trying to be spontaneous and fun. Maybe they should’ve just stayed in and watched High School Musical. They should’ve stuck to the status quo. 

Suddenly a very familiar laugh was coming from Flynn’s phone. Julie peeked over, seeing the inside of some vehicle before the story ended. 

Maybe she did have a plan. 

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened her contacts. She saw Flynn put her own phone away as Julie put her phone up to her ear. She held her breath as it rang, praying that they pick up. 

“Who are you calling?” Flynn asked. 

Julie shrugged, looking at her out of the corner of her eye, “Don’t worry about it chica.” 

Flynn’s eyes widened, a laugh escaping her throat as the ringing stopped, “You didn’t!” 

“Hello?” Luke asked, sounding a little out of breath. “Julie?” 

Julie cleared her throat, leaning towards Flynn as her friend also leaned in to listen, “Hey Luke! I…um, I have a small favor to ask.” 

“Holy shit, Julie Molina is asking  _ me _ for a favor?” Luke gasped. Julie rolled her eyes. “What can I do for ya, chica?” 

“Do you happen to know Nick’s address?” 

“ _ Is Julie going to a party _ ?” Someone asked on Luke’s end. It sounded like Alex. 

Luke shushed whoever it was, “Yeah, I do! Why, are you planning on going?” 

Julie reframed from telling the boy that that was a stupid question, “Flynn and I both are, actually.” 

“You’re in luck, me and the boys were just heading there now. Where you two at? We’ll come get you.” 

Julie quickly told him their location, squinting at the street signs to make sure she was right. Luke had laughed, saying that they were literally right around the corner before hanging up. Flynn shared a look with her before they settled in and waited. Maybe getting in a car with four boys who were known for not being all that careful was a bad idea. Julie couldn’t think of any other option though. 

It wasn’t long until the boys arrived, the two of them hearing them before seeing them. They stood as the… the  _ van _ got closer, it coming to a stop in front of them. The passenger window rolled down, Alex smiling at them as Bobby leaned forward in the driver's seat. 

“Hey!” Alex waved as the van’s back door slid open, “Hop in and hold on for dear life.” 

Luke, who had been the one to open the door, rolled his eyes as he jumped out, “Don’t scare them man!” 

Alex laughed, “I was just kidding! Mostly.” 

“My driving isn’t that bad,” Bobby mumbled as Julie and Flynn got in the van. 

Julie and Flynn got in the very back row, squishing together as Luke climbed back in, Bobby speeding off before the door was even closed all the way. Alex cursed him out, Luke groaned and Flynn’s hand found hers and held tight. Bobby laughed but (thankfully) slowed down as they hit the main roads again. Julie blinked, realizing that her and Flynn had been going the completely different direction. They would have never made it there by foot. 

“It’s cool you guys are coming out tonight,” Reggie said, twisting in his seat and resting his chin on the back of the seat. “One last hurrah before things change forever yeah?” 

Julie nodded, relaxing more now that Bobby wasn’t driving like a lunatic. She had always had a soft spot for Reggie Peters, who was one of the sweetest people at their school, “Something like that.” 

“Reg,” Luke had said so softly it took Julie off guard. She had never  _ ever _ heard Luke Patterson be so… quiet. “Things aren’t going to change, remember?” 

Reggie just nodded, the small frown he was sporting completely vanishing at his friends soft spoken words. She shared a confused look with Flynn before her friend cleared her throat. Flynn had a gift for getting out of awkward pauses. 

“Speaking of, I hear you got an offer from Google to code?” Flynn asked, sounding genuinely interested. Honestly, Julie was too. Normally everyone that went to their school tries for some type of music program. 

The tips of Reggie’s ears went red, “Yeah. I mean… I know I don’t come across as the smartest person at our school. At least, I’m a idiot compared to you too.” 

“You’re not an idiot,” Julie was quick to reassure. It looked like she beat the other three boys at saying it. “Flynn and I are just try-hards.” 

“You try hard at everything though. That’s what I like about you,” Luke said, smiling at Julie so wide. The corner of his eyes crinkle when he smiles. Julie found that so fucking adorable. 

Julie’s heart did a weird thing in her chest. Her face felt warm at the megawatt smile that was being sent her way. She had no idea what he had exactly meant by that. Luckily for her, Flynn used her get-out-of-awkward-situations superpower again. 

“You were saying Reggie?” 

“Oh, um, right. I suck with words, y’know? Like reading just confuses me because so many of the words  _ and _ letters look the same. I thought math would be the same way but for some reason it just, like, clicked,” Reggie shrugged. “It came so easily to me, even when there are letters in the equations. It’s really the only subject I care about, besides music of course. Numbers are tight, yo.” 

Julie chuckled, very much impressed, “That’s awesome Reggie. I should’ve tracked you down when I needed a math tutor.” 

“He’s a fantastic teacher, in case you were wondering,” Alex said from the front. “He actually got all three of us to pass math this year. He’s a wizard.” 

Reggie looked shy at all the sudden praise, his entire face now red. Luke laughed, reaching over and ruffled his friend's hair. That seemed to snap Reggie out of his shiness. He let out a yelp as he shoved Luke’s shoulder. 

“We’re gonna follow him to Google, get an apartment and let him be a math wizard while we work on the band,” Luke smiled, the excitement in his voice was infectious.

“You guys are going to Berklee right?” Alex asked while turning in his seat. 

Julie nodded, pride washing over her, “Yup!” 

“That’s really awesome,” Bobby said as they pulled up to a house that had teenagers hanging outside. Julie could hear the music from where she was. “Also, we’re here.” 

The group climbed out of the car, Alex grabbed Bobby’s hand and dragged him towards the house. He had yelled something over his shoulder about finding Willie, leaving his other friends behind. Reggie rolled his eyes and Luke huffed a laugh, leading the way towards Nick’s house and, well, it was  _ huge _ . Julie often forgot that Nick’s parents were super rich. 

Luke opened the door for them and Julie was immediately assaulted by the smell of alcohol and the level of noise was overwhelming. Flynn looked equally as intimated, shuffling closer to her side as they went deeper into the house. 

“No way, holy fucking shit, are you two actually here?” Nick greeted them with a grin. “Julie and Flynn are actually at a party?  _ My _ party?” 

Julie smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “It’s just a celebratory visit.” 

“Either way, welcome! You two need a drink, c’mon,” Nick led the way over to the bar and Julie was very overwhelmed by the amount of different alcohol bottles there were. She was very glad that Nick didn’t ask what they wanted. He had grabbed two cups and started mixing things together. 

Nick handed them their drinks with a smile, winking at Julie as she accepted hers. She felt her face go red as she thanked him. Nick had mentioned going to set up a round of beer pong, asking Julie if she wanted to be on his team. Julie, beyond flustered by the attention, agreed and Nick had left with a smile. 

“Great, meet me in the living room in five minutes!” 

And with that he was gone, leaving a flustered Julie to deal with Flynn who was staring at her with wide eyes. 

“Don’t say a damn word,” Julie glared, taking a large sip. “No a word.” 

“You like Nick,” Flynn whispered, sounding in awe as the pieces came together. Julie could see the gears turning in her friends head. She took another sip. “You got a crush on Nick. Holy  _ shit _ Jules!” 

Julie vigorously shook her head, holding her cup up as she took sips in between talking, “No. No I don’t. We’re total opposites. We would never work anyways, I’m not his type. He likes girls like Carrie, not overachievers and boring girls like me.” 

“Hey! That’s my best friend you’re talking about so please kindly shut the fuck up and stop being mean to her,” Flynn grabbed the almost empty cup out of Julie’s hand and forced her to look at her. “I don’t want to hear anything remotely like that come out of your mouth again, okay? Anyone would be  _ lucky _ to date you Jules. You’re the best person I know and you’re far from boring.” 

“You’re just saying that because you’re my best friend,” Julie mumbled. 

“Maybe, but I’m also saying it because I love you and you need to own your awesomeness,” Flynn fixed the collar on Julie’s jumpsuit. “Now go talk to him, be all flirty and shit as you dominate in beer pong.”

There was a laugh from the otherside of the room, making the two friends look over. Julie had no memory of Luke and Reggie going off on their own but it looked like they refound their friends. Alex was leaning into Willie’s side, who had an arm wrapped around the other boy's shoulders. Reggie and Luke were laughing at something Bobby had said. Oh. And Casey was there.

“Oh my god, there she is,” Flynn had mumbled, hands dropping from Julie’s collar. “She’s so pretty.” 

Julie took a deep breath, readying herself and looked at her friend, “I talk to Nick if you talk to Casey. We can meet up later and discuss our crushes-but-not-a-crush later. Deal?” 

“Deal,” Flynn nodded. 

The two of them shook hands, nodding at each other before turning in different directions towards their respective crushes. Though Julie’s was definitely not a crush. She just thought Nick was really nice and his hair looked soft. He was just fun to be around and always made Julie feel like she was part of the group on the rare occasion she would be around her fellow peers. 

It’s not a crush - just a minor infatuation. 

She looks back over her shoulder, smiling to herself when she sees Flynn actually talking to Casey. She really hopes it works out for her friend, even if it only gets as far as a kiss or two. Flynn deserves to have a full night of high school first… on the last official night of behind high schoolers. 

“Julie!” Nick grins as she joins him at the table. She eyes the cups and ping pong balls skeptically. It’s so unsanitary.

But, as it turns out, Julie was really fucking good at beer pong. 

She made almost every shot she did, watching as Nick’s friends had to drink more and more of their cups. Julie felt a small sense of pride though it was just some stupid drinking game. It was all in the wrist control and how big of an arch you needed. As the game went on, Julie somehow got another drink in her hands, and she got looser and looser. She felt  _ good _ and Nick was laughing beside her. 

“It’s crazy how we never hung out outside school before,” Nick said. “I used to think you were all work and no play but you’re actually pretty fun Molina.” 

Julie was momentarily speechless. No one had ever looked at her as intently as Nick was currently. She cleared her throat, taking another drink before smiling, “I guess I’m just full of surprise.” 

“I guess you are,” Nick continued staring. Julie swore he was leaning in, just the  _ smallest _ amount, but the moment was ruined by a loud crash coming from the backyard. Nick looked bashful, rubbing the back of his neck. “I should probably go check on that. Wait for me here?” 

Julie smiled at him, “I’ll be here.” 

* * *

Nick had been gone for a while. 

Julie didn’t mind though. She did move from her original spot though, standing for so long was starting to hurt her feet. She took a seat on the couch, eyes drifting from one group of friends to another. Hopefully everything was going alright with Flynn and Casey. She had no idea where her friend had wandered off too. Finding her was gonna be a nightmare. 

Though, maybe not, because Flynn came stumbling out of the kitchen and into the living room. She looked a little frazzled though. And… and she was wet? Julie jumped off the couch and made her way over to her friend. 

“Oh my god, there you are. How’s it going with Casey?” Julie grabbed her friends hands. She looked down at her damp outfit. “Did you guys go in the pool?” 

“Someone spilled their drink on me,” Flynn explained. 

Julie was in the middle of telling her friend about how well it was going with Nick, that she’s actually flirting and it’s going  _ well _ , when Flynn cut her off. 

“We should go home,” Flynn said. 

“What, no. Just dry off! We can find you a towel somewhere. It’ll come out in the wash tomorrow.” 

“No. I think… I think we need to leave. C’mon, let’s go,” Flynn grabbed Julie’s hand more firmer before heading towards the door. 

“Are you nuts? He’s actually flirting with me,” Julie stopped Flynn as they got to the door. “Nick’s full on flirting with me. This… this actually might happen!” 

“Julie,  _ please _ , I’m asking you let’s just go.” 

“Flynn, just go find Casey,” Julie tried. She really didn’t want to leave. She had never felt so… girly before. “It’ll be great.” 

“ _ Beyonc _ _ é _ ,” Flynn cut Julie off again. 

Julie blinked, looking at her friend in confusion. Things hand seemed like they were going so well not even an hour ago. Had something happened? Julie swallowed. She  _ really _ didn’t want to leave just yet. Sure she might not have the biggest crush on Nick but it still felt nice to be flirted with by somehow and have them actually mean it. 

“Flynn, no.” 

“Are you kidding?” Flynn wet her lips. “I’ve done what you wanted to do all night and I’m calling  Beyonc é. Just come with me.” 

“No,” Julie defended herself. She felt bad not accepting Flynn’s call but there didn’t seem to be a good reason for it. “I’m not leaving just because you’re doing the thing you always do.” 

Flynn frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You… you talk a big game but then you give up the moment you get uncomfortable,” Julie said. “Like you got something spilt on you while having fun and now you’re upset? Did talking to Casey get awkward or something so you’re ditching?” 

Flynn looked annoyed now, “That’s bullshit Jules.” 

“If I didn’t drag you to do things Flynn would just wouldn’t do them,” Julie told her.

“You don’t drag me - you force me to do whatever you wanna do,” Flynn countered. 

“What does that even mean?” Julie didn’t like where this was going. She didn’t know how to stop this conversation. 

“You decide what we do, when we do it and we always have to do it  _ together _ all the time,” Flynn said and something in Julie broke. 

“I have to because you literally decided nothing! I have to do all the heavy lifting in our friendship. You never take charge!” Julie frowned. 

“I take charge all the time!” 

“No you don’t. I  _ always _ have to push you! Without me you wouldn’t do anything.” 

Flynn swallowed, “That’s not… I’m going to London without you!” 

“That you only agreed to go to with my encouragement!” Julie exclaimed. “Then I’ll  _ always _ be with you at Berklee.” 

“ _ I’m not going to Berklee _ !” Flynn yelled. “And I’m not going for just the summer.” 

Julie took a step back at that. She opened and closed her mouth but nothing came out. There’s no way she heard that correctly, “What?” 

“I didn’t accept Berklee’s offer,” Flynn said tensely. Her chest was rising and falling quickly. “I’m going to the School of Fashion Design after interning for  _ fashion _ .” 

Julie felt the familiar burn of tears, “When did you decide that?” 

Flynn’s eyes didn’t look too dry either, “January.” 

“ _ January _ ?” Julie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This couldn’t be happening. “You’ve been lying to me since January?” 

“Because I knew if I told you you would try to convince me into going to Berklee! You never  _ once _ asked or took into consideration what I wanted to do with  _ my _ future.” 

Julie gasped, trying to keep it together. Her hands were starting to shake, “So what? All our entire schedules for next year are gonna be different? We’re not gonna graduate together, we’re not gonna be able to move out together. We won’t be able to do our post-college trip together. Our whole plan is ruined!” 

“That was your plan!” Flynn yelled back. “That was never my plan!” 

Julie was well aware of everyone else looking at them. Some people had their phones out and pointed in their direction. It felt like her heart was breaking in her chest. She couldn’t breath. Julie had no idea why this was happening,  _ here _ of all places. She suddenly understands Flynn’s desire to leave. 

Flynn, who was still fighting with her. Who just called her selfish in response to Julie calling her a coward. 

“You’re a bad friend,” Julie shot back, voice cracking at the end. 

“You’re a fucking bad friend!” Flynn yelled. “I called  Beyonc é and you didn’t listen!” 

Julie glared, “I had our next four  _ years _ planned out around each other. It was supposed to be a good thing!” 

“Nobody -  _ I _ \- didn’t ask you to do that!” Flynn took a step closer. “Just like nobody asked you to come to this fucking party! You invited yourself!” 

Julie inhaled shakley, cursing under her breath when she felt a tear escape, “Fuck you.” 

Flynn paused at the words and Julie had never seen her friend look so sad before. They both stood there in silence, staring at one another as their chests heavied. Flynn looked to the side, double taking as she noticed everyone looking at her. She looked back at Julie, shook her head before storming out of the room; knocking into Julie’s shoulder as she went. 

And Julie? Julie ran for the door.

* * *

A flannel was suddenly draped across her shoulders. 

Julie looked up from her seat on the curb, watching as Luke took a seat next to her. He sighed, rubbing his hands together as their shoulders brushed. He was wearing one of his ridiculous homemade tank tops. Honestly. He would be better off not wearing a shirt. 

“You okay?” He asked after a moment of silence. 

Julie shrugged, wiping at her checks, “I’m fine.” 

“That was intense,” Luke said before bumping his shoulder against hers. “I think you guys will be okay. Friends fight but if the friendship is really worth it they make up. Do you know how many times the boys and I argue, sometimes worse than what just went down? Let her cool off. You guys will be fine.” 

Julie found it a little bit easier to breathe after hearing that. She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder, “Thanks Luke.” 

His arm came up and wrapped around her shoulder, “Anytime, chica.” 

* * *

Julie woke with a start, groaning and reaching for her phone to make it shut up for one goddamn second. 

Once her room was blissfully quiet again she squinted at her phone screen, becoming more awake in seconds upon seeing hundreds of texts from various classmates. She shot up, unlocking her phone trying to make sense of it all. 

The cops showed up at Nick's party. It had to have been after she left. Luke had rounded up his friends and loaded them back into the van. She had gotten to sit in the front seat as he drove, Reggie and Bobby laughing drunkenly amongst themselves while Alex made out with Willie in the very back. In the few hours she’s really hung out with them, these boys were really growing on her. 

She still had Luke’s flannel on. 

Anyways. 

The cops had crashed the party. There was a shaky video taken by someone hiding behind in the ridiculously large garden Nick had lining his driveway. Two cops were walking out of the house with someone in between them. As they got closer to the car Julie’s heart did a free fall into her stomach.

Flynn. They arrested Flynn. 

“Shit,” Julie jumped out of bed. She felt sick, “Oh  _ no _ . Oh shit.” 

She quickly went onto social media, watching story after story of her best friend getting arrested. Julie groaned, her frustration at herself growing as she sees it happening at various angles. 

Also, apparently Nick and Casey were a thing according to multiple stories from jocks recording them in a very intense (and obviously drunk) make out. Flynn’s sudden desire to leave yesterday made so much sense and Julie had the audacity to call her such horrible things. 

She’s gonna be sick. 

_ We’re both way too smart for that,  _ her own words from the day before echoed in her head as she raced to get dressed. Her hands were shaking, her heart was racing and she felt sick. This was all her fault. She shouldn't have left Flynn there  _ by herself _ . It was her fault that her friend was even at that stupid party in the first place. 

A glance at the clock told her she had just under two hours until graduation. Anxiety sat like a ball in her chest as she finished getting ready, grabbing her bag and slipping on a pair of shoes that she was pretty sure were Flynn’s. 

She had to get to the police station but first she had a few calls to make. 

* * *

Police stations were scary. Julie decided right then and there that she never wants to be in one ever again. 

She followed the officer down a very poorly lit hallway. The lighting made everything look a gross shade of yellow. The bars on the windows were very unsettling. Julie, in her blue flowered dress, felt  _ very _ out of place. God only knows how Flynn is feeling. 

They lead her to the visitation room, a wall of glass splitting the room in half. There were seats in the divided sections, with phones on either side of the glass. It looked like something right out of a movie. Julie would have laughed but seeing an exhausted looking Flynn on the other side of the glass took any comedy about the room away. 

Julie took a seat, picking the phone up and watching as Flynn did the same. A lot was said last night. They both hurt each other but that was something for later. Right now she needs to make sure her friend is alright and get her the fuck outta this place. 

“Dude, you’re in full on  _ jail _ ,” Julie greeted, laughing a little at the absurdity of it all. 

Flynn groaned, rubbing at her forehead, “I know.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Julie sighed. “It’s my fault you’re in here. I was being so selfish.” 

“I was being a coward,” Flynn apologized right back. 

“You called  Beyonc é and I just straight up ignored it,” Julie tried. 

“I  _ lied _ to you Jules,” Flynn stressed. 

“You were trying to save me from seeing Nick and Casey together,” Julie said. 

Flynn leaned forward, “Oh my god can you believe they’re together? I would have never pegged them as a couple.  _ Ever. _ ” 

“Actually no, I can’t,” Julie laughed. 

Flynn let out a chuckle before the two of them sat in silence staring at each other. Julie sighed, shaking her head as she watched Flynn through the glass, “I am sorry I’m so controlling. I just… I can’t imagine my life without you. These next couple years without you by my side is gonna be really weird.” 

“Jules, I’m still gonna be there with you. Our schools are literally a sixteen minute walk apart. I already Googled it. You’re gonna get tired of seeing me on campus,” Flynn smiled, eyes looking a bit wet. 

Julie put her hand up on the glass, sniffling as Flynn placed hers against it as well, “Impossible. I’m gonna be telling everyone at Berklee that that’s my kickass best friend that got arrested the night before graduation.” 

Flynn’s hand dropped from the glass, her eyes widening as she gasped, “Graduation, oh my god. Julie, what time is it? You have to go!” 

“Why do you think I’m here?” Julie asked. “I’m taking you with me.” 

Flynn frowned, “Dude no. I’m screwed, I’m stuck here. You can’t miss graduation dude, you’re valedictorian! You have to go.” 

Julie patiently waited until Flynn was done before smiling, “Flynn, I am not graduating without my best friend so we’re doing this together.” 

“How?” Flynn challenged. 

Julie strugged, “I paid your bail. Now get your shit and let’s go.” 

* * *

A half hour later found the two of them in Sunset Curve’s van weaving in and out of traffic. 

“Is that Bobby’s van?” Flynn had shouted as they quickly left the police station decked out in their graduation gowns. 

“I called around for some favores,” Julie explained, tossing the keys to her friend before climbing into the passenger seat. “Bobby drove me here and Alex followed him so he wouldn’t be stuck. Luke’s gonna stall for me.” 

Flynn laughed, “Wow I have such an awesome friend.” 

“I know you do,” Julie had winked. “Now drive!” 

They sped down the mainroad, laughing and trying to drive as safe as possible while also going way over the speed limit. Julie had never felt so carefree in her life at that moment. Her sides hurt from laughing as Flynn yelled out an apology to a group of middle-aged women she almost hit. 

Luckily for them school wasn’t too far from the police station and Flynn was driving like a madwoman. Julie had to brace herself on the dashboard after a very intense turn, her hand accidentally hitting the radio in the process.  _ Now or Never _ by the one and only Sunset Curve started blasting through the van. 

Julie shared a look of amazement with Flynn before busting out laughing, “They would have their own demo playing in their van!” 

“Dorks!” 

Julie snorted, “It’s a good thing they’re cute.” 

“Oh?” Flynn raised an eyebrow. “Crushing on Sunset Swerve are we? Perhaps a certain wavy haired lead singer?” 

Julie blushed, “Shut it. He’s just really charming. I told you my crush on Nick wasn’t anything huge.” 

Flynn cleared her throat, glancing over at Julie before slowly down the tiniest bit, “Speaking of crushes… turns out my crush on Casey was very easy to get over.” 

“I’m intrigued. Please continue.” 

“I might have made out with Carrie last night, after the fight.” 

Julie gasped, “Carrie Wilson? You made out with  _ Carrie Wilson _ ?” 

“What, she’s pretty! Have you  _ seen _ her? She was trying to start her usual snarky shit, I called her out and the next thing I know our shirts are off and we’re kissing on the bathroom floor,” Flynn explained, only looking a little embarrassed. 

“Wow,” Julie stared at her friend. It wasn’t at all what she expected but she was happy for Flynn. “And they say romance is dead.” 

“Fuck off,” Flynn laughed. 

“Nah, I rather-- Flynn!  _ Fence _ !” Julie’s eyes widened as she braced for impact. 

Flynn screamed, trying to slow the van down but there was no such luck. Julie’s arms came up to protect her face as the van was driven right into the fence that surrounded the school. It easily went down, embedding in the front of the van as the vehicle fishtailed in the dirt of the field. There were screams from outside the vehicle, Julie realizing that they quite literally just crashed graduation. 

Somehow Flynn got the van to skid to a halt a little bit farther into the field. Julie sat back with a shaky breath, looking over at her friend before getting out of the van. Flynn followed suit, both of them running down the isles as their classmates cheered around them. 

“I’m gonna take my seat,” Flynn told Julie when they reached the stairs going up to the stage. “Go give the best speech of your life.” 

Julie hesitated before pulling Flynn into a tight hug. Her friend returned it with a laugh before going over to her seat amongst the Sunset Curve boys. Bobby fistsbumped her, Reggie patting her on the shoulder and Alex high-fived her. It was weird but Julie feels like their friend group had suddenly grown overnight. 

Smoothing her robe out Julie headed onto the stage, giving a quick wave to the sea of peers. Luke stood at the podium, looking so out of place but was smiling nonetheless. Julie didn’t need to think about it. As she reached the boy she grabbed the front of his robe and pulled him into a kiss. She could feel his lips smiling against hers, even more cheers erupting from her classmates. 

“Thanks for stalling,” Julie whispered when the kiss broke. 

“Yeah,” Luke breathed. “Anything Jules, you know that.” 

Julie pressed another kiss to Luke’s lips before taking her place behind the podium. Luke left the stage, his face bright red as he reached his friends and they all most likely started teasing him. Flynn sent her a thumbs up while looking impressed. 

“Well it looks like Luke did a pretty great job” Julie chuckled. She looked down at the speech she had written but in that moment, standing up on stage looking down at all her classmates that she realized she didn’t really  _ know _ , it didn’t feel right. She tucked her hair behind her ears and just decided to wing it. 

“I spent my whole high school career so afraid of you. I thought that if I let myself be a part of the group that it would ruin everything. This… the last twenty-four hours have been eye opening and I realized that I don’t know anymore than you guys do. What I do know is that we all have a lot more to learn,” Julie took a breath, looking down at Flynn. “This parts over, and it’s so sad and everything might be changing but it was pretty great wasn’t it? Things won’t be the same after today but it was perfect.” 

Flynn blew her a kiss, Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

“I may not have before but I see you now, all of you. I see how much all of you care, not just about school but each other. You’re all pretty great and I couldn’t have asked for better people to go through these past twelve years with,” Julie smiled. “Don’t college fuck you up.” 

She waved before leaving the stage and Ms. Harrison took over. Flynn grabbed her hand and held tight. Julie leaned forward and pressed her forehead against hers before Reggie grabbed her shoulders and squeezed them. Julie laughed, Looking behind at her Reggie, Bobby and Luke. Butterflies appeared in her stomach when she looked at him. His smile was the best damn thing. 

“That was some speech Julie,” Willie leaned across Alex. “Don’t let college fuck you up either.” 

Julie rolled her eyes, “I’ll try not to Willie.” 

“Rad.” 

Alex snorted, “You’re such a  _ dork _ .” 

“You’re just jealous because I can pull off speaking like a skater from the nineties,” Willie winked, pressing a quick kiss to Alex’s cheek. “It’s a blessing and a curse.” 

“Just how Bobby can rock the grudge look,” Flynn nodded, mostly to herself it seemed. “All of you are starting to make so much more sense.” 

“Thank you, I think?” Bobby said from behind them. 

Julie smiled to herself as she turned back to face the stage. She’s really gonna miss these guys. 

* * *

It was a sad day in Julie and Flynn’s friendship. For the first time in forever they’ll be without each other for at least a year. 

“Dude, this is like driving a bus,” Julie said as she pulled up to Flynn’s airport gate. “I don’t know how you drove it so long.”

“Well, she’s yours now. Take care of this old girl for me,” Flynn shrugged. 

“People are gonna think I’m a lesbian driving this old ass truck,” Julie smiled as she focused on parking. 

Flynn chuckled, “Please. They’re not gonna think that when you have a boyfriend as hot as Luke in the front seat with you.” 

They laughed softly with each other, slowly falling away and silence taking over. Julie swallowed. They’ve had multiple heart-to-hearts over the last week that involved a lot of tears. They both knew how hard this was gonna be but also how amazing it’s gonna be for Flynn. Julie already had plans to visit her while in London. Carrie, Flynn’s official girlfriend, had mentioned how she’s always wanted to go overseas and the next thing Julie knows she has a trip planned just before school starts to go visit Flynn in London. 

“It’s weird being on this side of the car,” Julie said. She gestured to the dashboard. “Everything just feels different.” 

Flynn started playing with a string on her bracelet, “It’s weird that I won’t be seeing you tomorrow.” 

“You better call me with your fancy international phone,” Julie joked. 

“As soon as I get settled,” Flynn unbuckled. “Well, bye. I love you.” 

“Bye,” Julie smiled. “I love you too.” 

Flynn climbed out, closing the front door as she opened the back one. She yelled bye one more time, Julie yelling it after her as she watched her best friend turn away and head for the airport doors. Sadness washed over Julie as Flynn got further away. She didn’t try to fight the tears that were forming, letting them fall. Honestly, what’s a year? A few months? She’ll see her best friend again. That’s the only thing keeping her from falling completely apart. 

She sniffled, wiping her eyes as she put the car in gear and drove off. She took a shuddering breath, trying to get the tears under control before she got back to the main roads. As much as her heart was breaking, and as weird it will be to not have her partner in crime with her, Julie felt okay. It’s only a year. 

Though, before she could pull back into the flow of airport traffic, Flynn jumped in front of her car while yelling. Julie also yelled, slamming on the breaks. 

“Screw you dude,” Julie wiped her eyes. “I was going through a thing! I was having a moment!” 

Flynn climbed back into the car after tossing her bags into the bed of the truck, “I don’t care if I’m the last one on the plane. Do you wanna call the guys and Carrie and get pancakes?” 

“Fuck yeah I do!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and/or comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
